


Счастливчики

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Между теми, кто был вместе на грани жизни и смерти, формируется особая связь (с) т/с "Медики Чикаго"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Счастливчики

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для Куроцуки зина "Язык цветов". В качестве темы выбраны ирландские колокольчики, символизирующие везение, удачу.
> 
> Всем счастливого 1\11! С днем куроцуки!

— Почему ты решил стать врачом?

Ночь. Больничный кафетерий. Куроо достает из холодильника онигири, кладет на тарелку, где уже громоздятся никуманы, овощи и бобы, и сует в руки Цукишиме. Цукишиму больше занимает вопрос, как он до этого докатился.

Он неловко поправляет очки тыльной стороной кисти, потому что как-то так вышло, что пальцы уже заняты палочками, пожимает плечами и, прежде чем отправить в рот кусочек моркови, спрашивает:

— А вы? 

Куроо усмехается, садится на стол — чем ему стулья-то не угодили? — парирует:

— Я первым спросил. 

Детский сад. Куроо почти тридцать, он один из самых перспективных хирургов в клинике, а ведёт себя как пятилетний. Большую часть времени. Почти всегда, когда говорит с Цукишимой. 

— Ничего интересного. Если думаете, что я хотел изобрести лекарство от рака, ошибаетесь.

— Ну, тогда бы ты пошел в науку, а не людей лечить, — резонно замечает Куроо с набитым ртом. — А ты здесь, в неотложке… — он высоко вскидывает брови и поджимает губы, давая понять, что не знает ответа на вопрос. Слева у него будто флюс из-за непрожеванной еды.

Цукишима тоже не в курсе, зачем он здесь — в кафетерии больницы, с Куроо наедине.

— Почему вам это вообще интересно?

Надо поесть, Куроо прав, стоит воспользоваться затишьем, которое всегда оказывается временным — до новой бури. В животе требовательно урчит, Цукишима цепляет палочками овощи и начинает есть, неторопливо, небольшими порциями. Разговаривать совсем не хочется. Хочется смотреть, как содержимое тарелки постепенно исчезает у Куроо во рту, как двигается его кисть с палочками, как дергается кадык, когда Куроо прижимает к губам горлышко бутылки с водой и жадно пьет…

*

Дежурство начинается довольно весело, то есть в прямом смысле слова: когда Цукишима заходит в ординаторскую, чтобы взять из шкафчика стетоскоп и пейджер, Нишиноя громко материт какого-то барыгу, а Сугавара покатывается со смеху.

— Мне нужно знать, что произошло, или я могу идти? — на всякий случай спрашивает Цукишима.

— Ну, если ты здесь до завтра, то, наверное, нужно, — отсмеявшись, говорит Сугавара. — Ночью поступили трое кокаинщиков, две девушки и парень, сухие как лист, с гипотонией и таким уровнем электролитов, что до комы рукой подать. В общем, мы их стабилизировали и отправили в Шио, но, поскольку это уже не первый случай за неделю, может статься, что и в твою смену кого-то привезут.

— Так и что это было? Не помню, чтобы употребление кокаина вызывало обезвоживание…

— Да вот же! — Нишиноя взмахивает руками, и Цукишима слегка отступает, чтоб не задело ударной волной эмоций. — Я не знаю, кто надоумил этого придурка-дилера разбавлять кокаин фуросемидом и почему нельзя было использовать мел, но готов просить Дайчи проверить закупки диуретиков в окрестных аптеках.

— И что это тебе даст? — снова начинает смеяться Сугавара.

— Свободные койки, — стонет Нишиноя. — И пару часов спокойствия на дежурстве! Ну и вообще, — он начинает утихомириваться, и на лице появляется хищная улыбка, — было бы интересно поймать дилера, отследив его канал получения фуросемида.

В руках Цукишимы начинает сигналить пейджер, который он даже не успел положить в карман, а сквозь стекло ординаторской видно, как в двери больницы завозят каталку. На ней — какое-то жутковатое месиво.

— Кто сегодня дежурит из хирургов? — успевает спросить Цукишима, распахивая дверь.

— Куроо.

Тот как раз появляется в поле зрения — эту прическу ни с чем не спутаешь — и подбегает к каталке, пока парень из бригады скорой объясняет ситуацию:

— Ватануки Масахиро, двадцать лет, кома двенадцать, лыка не вяжет, показатели стабильные.

— А почему он похож на проехавшийся по асфальту арбуз? — Куроо осторожно приподнимает сильно ободранную руку пациента, осматривая на ходу. Цукишима с трудом подавляет желание зашипеть: кожа на ладонях и предплечьях похожа на лохмотья.

— Спустился по фонарному столбу с крыши автобусной остановки. Наверное, принял за пилон или изображал пожарного.

Куроо поднимает взгляд ровно в тот момент, когда Цукишима все же непроизвольно кривится, и широко ухмыляется, пока каталку с пациентом завозят в бокс.

— Привет, Цукки. Раньше не приходилось видеть скальпированные раны? Давай на счет три. Раз, два, три! — парня перекладывают на кушетку, и медсестры тут же принимаются разрезать на нем оставшуюся одежду.

— Только в учебниках, — место для того, чтобы приложить стетоскоп, приходится искать: грудь и шея у парня ободраны, но сердце работает нормально. Для человека, который напился так, что способен только мычать.

— Отлично, — радуется чему-то Куроо и деловито раздает указания, продолжая осматривать поврежденные участки, пока не добирается до… — Упс!

В общей мешанине это не сразу бросилось в глаза, но теперь, когда Куроо пытается осмотреть гениталии, становится понятно, что вся снятая выше кожа — ничто в сравнении с другой потерей: почти полностью скальпированным членом. Глядя на пять сантиметров обнаженной уретры, Цукишима сжимает зубы.

— Предупредите хирургию, — велит он сестрам. 

*

— Да ладно, Цукки, мы же сегодня буквально вдвоем держали парня за яйца, — фыркает Куроо. — Вряд ли ты думал о чем-то подобном, когда планировал, куда будешь поступать.

Цукишима замирает, так и не донеся брокколи до рта, и пытается смотреть с осуждением, но то, как искрятся весельем глаза Куроо и как смешно торчат волосы — даже после хирургической шапочки — не может не вызвать улыбку.

— Честно говоря, не помню, чтобы что-то там выбирал. Я вырос в семье юристов, бухгалтеров, экономистов; в школе был отличником. И мой отец — врач общей практики. Так что как-то само получилось.

— Но это не объясняет, почему ты сам стал врачом, — Куроо уже разделался со своей едой, отставил тарелку и теперь болтает ногами в воздухе — достижение экстраординарное, так как ноги у Куроо ужасно длинные. Цукишима невольно подвисает, следя за тем, как натягивается на его бедрах и коленях ткань хирургических штанов. — У тебя была возможность остаться в Мияги, стать… не знаю, стоматологом. Но ты приехал в Токио, а теперь работаешь в неотложке. В голове не укладывается.

Если бы в семье Цукишимы не было врачей, он бы мог питать иллюзию, что хороший доктор — это человек с огромным сердцем, добрыми руками и состраданием, текущим в венах вместо крови. Но отец Цукишимы был самым обыкновенным человеком, много времени проводил на работе, мало общался с сыновьями и не отличался от других ни размерами сердца, ни объемом сопереживания. Так что в Токио Цукишима поступил просто потому что мог. С его оценками это было просто. Собеседование он прошел тоже без проблем: наверное, его психологическая устойчивость произвела на комиссию хорошее впечатление. И в скорой оказался не потому, что рвался спасать жизни, а из-за того, что умел принимать взвешенные решения в экстремальных ситуациях, не терял голову от объема информации и мог спокойно сообщать родственникам пациентов плохие новости.

*

Девочку привозят, когда Цукишима выходит из операционной, так что собранные медсестрами данные просматривает уже на бегу: пациентке год, внезапная остановка дыхания; ни травм, ни заболеваний, ни каких-то специальных лекарств.

Пока Цукишима пытается вслушаться в едва различимое биение сердца, медсестры громко переговариваются, и приходится шикнуть на них. Попасть в вену младенца — та еще задача, но Ямагучи чудом справляется. Малышка синеет на глазах; Цукишима едва успевает найти и вытащить крошечную сережку, застрявшую в дыхательных путях.

— Дайте ей кислород. Сахар крови?

— Двадцать.

— Приготовьте шприц для инъекции в позвоночник и D-глюкозу.

— Готово.

— Давай, — Цукишима чуть сторонится, уступая место Ямагучи, а пока тот делает инъекцию, слушает сердце девочки. Проходит всего несколько секунд, и звук становится увереннее, громче. Еще через пару движений помпы малышка судорожно вдыхает и заходится криком. 

Цукишима отступает, возвращая стетоскоп на шею: кожа девочки постепенно светлеет, а потом розовеет.

— Сделайте полный анализ крови и рентген легких. Ямагучи, скажи родителям, что пока требуется наблюдение, но часа через два они смогут забрать ее домой.

Его место у кушетки занимают медсестры, четко и уверенно выполняя распоряжения. Все на своем месте и знают, что делают. Это то, что Цукишиме нравится здесь больше всего: ритм и гармония, как в музыке. Он оборачивается к выходу из палаты и, наткнувшись взглядом на Куроо, застывшего в дверях, замечает, что все еще улыбается. Тот не сводит с него глаз и смотрит так внимательно, словно вот-вот решит какое-то очень сложное уравнение.

— Код синий, — разносится по отделению механический голос, и уравнение остается нерешенным, а Куроо и Цукишима срываются с места.

*

— ...на третьем году, когда я был капитаном, мы наконец прошли на Национальный межшкольный, и — вуаля! — университет в Нагое счел, что я им подхожу. Я сразу сказал, что хочу быть хирургом, но меня даже не спросили, почему, — смеется Куроо. — Наверное, если ты капитан именитой команды, чемпион префектуры и пишешь статьи в школьную газету, это важнее, чем то, не падаешь ли в обморок при виде крови. 

За разговорами время летит незаметно. Может, виновата усталость, а может, компания Куроо. Сугавара во время дежурства тоже делится всякими историями из практики, но у Цукишимы никогда не возникает этого особого чувства, будто рассказ предназначается только ему. Словно если бы тут не было Цукишимы, не было бы и Куроо. Это ощущение будоражит и отгоняет сон лучше самих историй. 

Прошло уже, наверное, минут пятнадцать, и Цукишима машинально тянется к карману с пейджером. Куроо ловит движение глазами и усмехается.

— Мне кажется, эта работа провоцирует посттравматический синдром.

— Почему? — и пожалуй, вопрос риторический: конечно, пейджер молчит, но его неподвижность в руке успокаивает.

— Как-то в интернатуре мы после смены ужинали с Бокуто, Яку и Конохой — у всех на тот момент за плечами было уже несколько ночных дежурств, мы считали себя практически ветеранами. — Цукишима улыбается, вспоминая собственный опыт: когда перестаешь ловить паническую атаку от каждого нового сигнала пейджера, появляется легкая иллюзия всемогущества. — Сделали заказ, нам выдали маячок, мы уселись за стол и принялись травить байки, у кого какие идиотские обращения были за день. Наш заказ собирают на подносы, подают сигнал о готовности на маячок — и он начинает пищать точь-в-точь как пейджер в больнице! Мы подрываемся и, буквально роняя стулья и запинаясь за все подряд, несемся к выходу. Персонал в шоке, клиенты в панике, мы остановились только в дверях, не нащупав на себе этих чертовых пейджеров. Коноха заработал здоровенный синяк на коленке, а у меня пульс скакнул под сотню.

Концовку истории Цукишима почти не слышит за собственным хохотом. Щекам горячо — то ли от смеха, то ли от улыбки, с которой смотрит на него Куроо.

— А обычно по тебе не скажешь, что ты умеешь смеяться. Даже улыбаешься редко.

— Люди попадают к нам, мы занимаемся ими час-два, иногда сутки, а потом они уходят. Это конвейер. От того, буду я улыбаться им или нет, он не остановится.

— Но ты можешь сделать их день здесь чуточку лучше.

— Чем? Улыбкой? Куроо-сан… — Цукишима снова смеется и качает головой.

Куроо смотрит на него исподлобья и улыбается.

— Да.

*

— Но разве нельзя обойтись без операции? Есть же лекарства, антибиотики, которые снимут воспаление. Я читала, что после аппендэктомии возможны серьезные нарушения пищеварения, иммунитета и кто знает чего еще.

Аппендэктомия. Ну конечно. Цукишима едва удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

Меньше всего в работе педиатра ему нравится общение с родителями пациентов. Рациональность и конструктив — не то, что тем нужно в критической ситуации. С детьми гораздо проще: они привыкли подчиняться старшим, и когда напуганы и растеряны, достаточно дать им понять, что все под контролем. У родителей миллион вопросов и страхов, а еще целый вагон обрывочных нерелевантных знаний, и все это только отнимает драгоценное время. Поэтому, когда в палату, где Цукишима общается с матерью мальчика, которому нужно вырезать аппендицит, заглядывает Куроо, наконец можно вздохнуть с облегчением.

Тот, словно чувствуя скопившееся в комнате напряжение, перетягивает внимание на себя. Перебрасывается несколькими фразами с пациентом — так беззаботно, словно они встретились на обеде в школьной столовой, спрашивает о какой-то ерунде, не имеющей никакого отношения к делу. Потом обращается к его крайне обеспокоенной матери, и Цукишиме остается только стоять и наблюдать, как прямо на глазах черты ее лица разглаживаются по мере того, как тревога покидает ее, будто злой дух.

Куроо объясняет, что происходит в животе ее сына, как с этим можно справиться, что он собирается сделать, чтобы помочь, и сколько это займет времени. Цукишима слушает, пожалуй, внимательнее, чем сама женщина: Куроо сообщил ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы она была в курсе опасности, но без лишних деталей, стараясь не напугать ее, не сыпал терминами, но и не говорил, как с ребенком. И главное, у Цукишимы остается ощущение, что все это не стоило ему никаких усилий. Он смотрит, как Куроо немного наклоняется вперед, стараясь не нависать над собеседницей, как от искренней улыбки в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, как улыбка становится чуточку шире, когда он время от времени оборачивается к мальчику. Цукишима видит каждую мелочь этого блестящего мастер-класса, и думает, сможет ли когда-нибудь вести себя так же профессионально.

Наконец женщина благодарно кивает, улыбается и подписывает необходимые бумаги.

— Ну что, ты готов? — спрашивает Куроо у мальчика, собираясь с ним в операционную. Тот кивает, и Куроо оборачивается к матери: — Как насчет поцелуя перед операцией?

Женщина делает уверенный шаг к каталке и целует в щеку... Куроо.

— О, — говорит Цукишима, глядя, как скулы и нос у того заливает румянец. — Настоящий поцелуй на удачу.

Конечно, Цукишима даже немного понимает ее — общение с Куроо и правда вдохновляет, — но все равно не может отказать себе в удовольствии рассказать об этом в ординаторской после того, как слегка смущенный Куроо-сенсей отбывает на операцию. 

*

— А почему именно педиатрия?

Они провели здесь не больше получаса, и Цукишима знает, что в отделении все под контролем. В конце концов, они с Куроо — не единственные дежурные врачи. Но гуляющая под кожей тревога заставляет сердце биться самую малость сильнее, и не понять, в чем причина. В том ли, что хочется вскочить и бежать в приемное, или — что уходить никуда не хочется. А Куроо смотрит так, будто что-то знает. 

— Я… кажусь вам здесь неуместным? — прямо спрашивает Цукишима. Два ночи — не самое подходящее время для вежливых недомолвок, а этот вопрос так и хочется задать. Цукишима давно ловит на себе внимательный, изучающий взгляд, отвечает на странные подначки и никак не может понять, к чему все идет. Они с Куроо часто пересекаются, но на суточных дежурствах никогда вместе не были, и нельзя сказать, что между ними есть какие-то дружеские отношения. Если быть честным с собой, дружба — это не то, чего Цукишима хотел бы от Куроо. — С детьми проще. С ними я чувствую себя менее бесполезным.

Куроо не перебивает, сидит, все так же склонив голову к плечу, но глаза уже не улыбаются. Говорить, когда он смотрит вот так, открыто и серьезно, трудно, поэтому Цукишима переводит взгляд на окно. 

— Мы принимаем людей, стабилизируем и отправляем дальше. Иногда — через месяц, полгода, год — они возвращаются к нам с теми же проблемами. Мы выводим их из комы, а потом они умирают от передоза, собираем их по частям, а они разбиваются в аварии, стентируем им сосуды, а они выходят и тут же закуривают. — Цукишима подносит баночку с латте к губам, но там уже пусто, и он недоуменно вертит ее в руках. — С детьми проще, — повторяет он. 

*

— Скорую вызвала соседка: их кошка громко мяукала и просилась домой, а когда та постучала, никто не ответил, — тараторит Ячи, едва поспевая за каталкой, следом везут еще одну. — Подозрение на отравление угарным газом.

Цукишима на ходу берет старика за руку: кожа вишневого цвета, особенно под ногтями.

— Да, похоже. Полная биохимия, кислотно-щелочное состояние, экг...

Пожилую пару привозят ближе к ночи: нашли дома без сознания. Концентрация карбоксигемоглобина в крови около пятидесяти процентов, и опоздай соседка хотя бы на полчаса, звонить в скорую было бы уже бесполезно.

— Когда выйду на пенсию, обязательно заведу кошку, — комментирует Куроо, отправляя пациентов на оксигенацию. 

Цукишима переводит взгляд на его волосы и только хочет сказать, что одна у Куроо уже есть, как тот поднимает палец и очень серьезно предупреждает:

— Даже не думай.

В суете приемного отделения граница между дневной и ночной сменами похожа на южные сумерки: вот только что вокруг сновали коллеги, а вот ты возвращаешься на пост медсестер, чтобы внести в базу диагноз и рекомендации, и не видишь ни одного белого халата. Цукишима просматривает списки пациентов, еще находящихся под наблюдением и ожидающих, когда их переведут в стационар, и отправляется на обход. 

К тому времени, как он заходит в палату к старикам с отравлением угарным газом, количество подопечных успело измениться: троих забрали в другие больницы, чтобы продолжить лечение, одного выписали домой.

Свет в палате выключен, Цукишима бросает взгляд на мониторы и трогает руку пожилой женщины, проверяя, не холодно ли, не стоит ли попросить принести еще одеяло. Но рука теплая, дыхание ровное…

— Они спят, не волнуйся, — раздается за спиной, и Цукишиме кажется, что это его руки только что стали на пару градусов холоднее.

— Я вас не заметил.

Куроо сидит в углу возле двери; его и правда трудно увидеть в темноте, при свете одних мониторов.

— Кислород в крови нормализован, уровень углекислоты упал. Они в порядке, — его голос звучит так непривычно мягко, что Цукишима замирает на пару секунд, забывая ответить. — Знаешь, Хорикоши-сан основал кондитерскую в год, когда они поженились, и вот уже сорок лет на годовщину свадьбы печет для жены свадебный торт.

— Откуда вы знаете? 

— Хорикоши-сан рассказала, когда пришла в себя.

— Что ж, сегодня им повезло.

— Я думаю, им каждый день везло, — Куроо поднимается, несколько мгновений смотрит на стариков, а потом переводит взгляд на Цукишиму. — Счастливчики. — В его темных глазах зелено-желтыми искрами отражаются показатели с мониторов, и Цукишима снова упускает момент для ответа. — Не хочешь перекусить?

*

— Куроо-сенсей, Цукишима-сенсей, срочно на пост медсестер, — разносится по кафетерию голос из динамиков. — Столкновение с участием нескольких автомобилей. Через четыре минуты первые пострадавшие будут у нас.

На следующий час приемное превращается в перекресток Шибуя: дежурные врачи, как регулировщики, распределяют пациентов по специалистам и палатам, медсестры принимают эстафету у парамедиков. 

— Наложен жгут на правую ногу, пытались интубировать, но не смогли разжать челюсти...

— Третья травма свободна!

— Подключайте его к мониторам, готовьте эпинефрин…

— Завозите в бокс, я займусь...

— Девочка, восемь лет, перелом бедра, дистальный пульс хороший...

Девять человек на четыре машины и один мотоциклист, который, вполне возможно, стал причиной аварии, занимают почти все отделение: сотрясение мозга, выбитые передние зубы и вывихнутая челюсть, несколько переломов и травмы головы. Каждому второму требуется рентген, каждому третьему — томография. Цукишима лишь на секунду задумывается, что ради такого парада все подушки безопасности должны были разом выйти из строя, а потом просто отключает попытки понять причины, чтобы сосредоточиться на последствиях.

Они с Куроо работают бок о бок, лишь ненадолго разбегаясь по разным боксам: пока Куроо рассекает трахею для интубации, Цукишима делает массаж сердца, а едва у пациента возвращается пульс, стягивает перчатки и торопится в другой бокс, чтобы проверить рентген девочки с переломом бедра. Они ничего не обсуждают и не спорят — в таких условиях нет времени на препирательства и выяснение, какой метод лечения эффективнее. Сделать узи брюшной полости и направить к хирургам готовую разорваться аневризму. Отправить на томографию головного мозга и распорядиться зашить рассеченный скальп. Провести дренаж легкого и обнаружить, что Куроо стоит плечом к плечу, пытаясь разобраться с порванной артерией. 

Но кровь продолжает быстро заполнять открытую рану, так что совершенно не видно, что происходит.

— Систолическое девяносто, — сообщает медсестра.

— Отсос, — шипит Куроо сквозь зубы. — Я ничего не вижу, откачивайте.

— Давление падает.

— Цукки, — быстрый взгляд через плечо, — у нас двадцать секунд. Похоже, задета и подключичная вена, ничего не видно, тебе придется нащупать и зажать ее.

— Как нащупать?

— Вот так, — Куроо тянет его за пальцы и прикладывает к артерии в ране. Упругая гладкая стенка отчётливо вздрагивает, это ощущается даже сквозь нитрил. — Выиграй для нас время.

Первое ребро сломано, острый край скребет перчатку. Цукишима ощупью находит слабо пульсирующий под подушечкой пальца сосуд и, пока Куроо заканчивает с артерией, перехватывает вену зажимом, надеясь, что все сделал правильно.

— Еще зажим, — Куроо протягивает свободную руку. — Приготовьте четыре единицы первой отрицательной.

Когда кровотечение остановлено, пациента отправляют в операционную, чтобы хирурги смогли закончить начатое в неотложке. Цукишима срывает перчатки, сбрасывает одноразовый халат и спешит дальше, чтобы узнать, кому нужна помощь.

*

Светлеющее небо он замечает, только когда собирается выйти на улицу, глотнуть свежего воздуха. В приемном все спокойно. Срочных пациентов разобрали, тех, у кого были лишь порезы и ссадины, уже отправили домой, сложные переломы и травмы черепа переведены в терапию. В зале ожидания всего пара человек. Есть несколько минут, чтобы привести себя и мысли в порядок, а на кончиках пальцев все еще ощущается пульсация порванного сосуда.

— Скоро рассвет, — знакомый голос опять нарушает одиночество, а вместе с ним и душевное равновесие, и, кажется, сердечный ритм. Снова. Возможно, Цукишиме стоит сделать ЭКГ. Возможно, виновником его потенциального ПТСР станет не пейджер, а Куроо. — Ну и ночка. 

— Это же скорая, — Цукишима пожимает плечами и откидывает голову, прислоняясь затылком к прохладной стене. Мысль, которая его посещает, настолько дурацкая, что он не может удержаться от смеха, и Куроо недоуменно вскидывает взгляд. — Я вдруг понял, почему при приеме в мед комиссию больше интересует наша бурная клубная деятельность, чем какие-то особые наклонности.

— И почему же?

— Если ты капитан пары спортивных команд и состоишь еще в двух-трех клубах разной направленности, точно сможешь справиться с любой экстремальной ситуацией.

Куроо молчит, и Цукишима, продолжая улыбаться, прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть выражения его лица. Слишком сложно для понимания.

— Похоже, в твоем случае такой подход оказался верным: не думал, что после суточного дежурства кто-то может выглядеть так, будто отработал обычные восемь часов в офисе.

Цукишима открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Куроо. Он не очень разбирается в сложных человеческих эмоциях, а Куроо смотрит так, что становится немного страшно. Цукишима боится ошибиться. Но все равно берет его за руку и прижимает к своей шее — там, где сейчас школьным звонком заходится пульс.

"О", — говорит выражение лица Куроо. Подвижные тонкие губы вздрагивают и приоткрываются, словно выдыхая этот звук. Артерия бьётся пойманной бабочкой, и Цукишима думает, сохранят ли пальцы Куроо это ощущение.

— Мы тебя теряем? — уголки губ Куроо подрагивают, и он смотрит исподлобья. Тени на усталом лице кажутся глубже, а глаза ярче. Сердце разгоняется еще сильнее.

— Вы же доктор. Сами скажите, — кажется, оно стучит прямо в горле.

— Что ж, пациент ориентирован, самопроизвольно открывает глаза, реагирует на голос. Зрачки сильно расширены, но следят за объектом, — Куроо невесомо проводит большим пальцем по щеке Цукишимы. — Думаю, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Но на всякий случай я бы понаблюдал.

— Значит, мне повезло, что вы врач.

— Да, — говорит Куроо и гладит руку Цукишимы, — повезло.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо бесподобной [MsFlaffy](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy) за вычитку! <3


End file.
